Échec et Mat
by TheDrEamSpEcTraL
Summary: Après la disparition récente de ses coéquipiers, Batman doit faire cavalier seul. Tapi dans l'ombre de la nuit noire, il s'apprête à interrompre une réunion de gangsters et mener en déroute les plans du Joker.


**Rating:** K+ pour violence

 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont la propriété de DC Comics. L'hôtel Plethora n'est pas un lieu existant dans le canon. Je considère que la utility belt comporte un taser (je sais qu'il en a un dans Arkham Knight mais dans les comics je ne suis pas sûre). La batcycle ressemble un peu à la batpod.

Je vous propose un petit One Shot sur Batman. Il a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours où il fallait placer des mots: gramophone, pyjama, cookies, pain perdu, porcelaine, livre, constellation, corde, serviette, flamme. Le texte devait faire entre 1000 et 2000 mots. Je n'ai jamais pu caser pain perdu, donc je n'ai jamais soumis mon texte. Il est un peu plus long que 2000 mots.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Je vous renvois à la note d'auteur après pour plus de précisions sur le texte.

* * *

 **ÉCHEC ET MAT**

Je me tenais tapi dans l'ombre depuis quinze minutes sur un escalier de secours, dans une zone conjointe aux docks. Selon Alfred, une réunion de gangsters aurait lieu dans le bâtiment que j'espionnais. Il avait passé la nuit à écouter les enregistrements faits dans la résidence de Kinky, l'un des sbires du Joker. J'avais posé les micros une semaine auparavant, après l'attaque au pénitencier de Blackgate. Elle avait permis l'évasion de plusieurs criminels, dont Scarecrow et Poison Ivy. Selina Kyle avait péri dans une embuscade trois jours plus tard. La rencontre était fixée à neuf heures et demie, mais personne n'était arrivé. La fenêtre que j'épiais restait désespérément noire. La nuit sans lune me permettait de conserver ma position, j'étais invisible pour des yeux distraits et une simple forme pour les plus attentifs.

Soudain, la lumière s'alluma et révéla neuf individus assis autour d'une longue table. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ces gens m'étaient tous inconnus et n'avaient pas l'air de criminels, pourtant tous revêtaient l'uniforme de Blackgate. Il y avait deux femmes, dont une enceinte, deux hommes dans la vingtaine, trois autres dans la mi-trentaine et enfin deux hommes grisonnants dont je ne voyais que le dos. La démographie était plutôt éclectique pour un prétendu groupe de malfrats.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

Ces individus avaient dû être kidnappés et étaient à présent retenu en otage. Aucun d'entre eux ne communiquait ou n'esquissait un quelconque geste. Ils ne se regardaient pas et ne semblaient même pas se rendre compte d'où ils se trouvaient. Leur apathie devait être l'effet d'une drogue. Mon flair soupçonnait le travail de Poison Ivy et son évasion récente tendait à confirmer cette hypothèse. Mais alors, pourquoi une telle mise en scène? Le Joker avait clairement découvert les micros dans l'appartement de Kinky et m'avait intentionnellement mené jusqu'ici. La batcycle était stationnée bien trop loin pour que je puisse informer Alfred de la situation. De plus, mon dernier kit main libre avait été endommagé lors de ma dernière altercation avec le Joker. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, à présent, et observer.

Dans la pièce, il y eut du mouvement. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau mais mon angle ne me permit pas d'apercevoir le visage de l'individu. Il posa une assiette de cookies et des serviettes en papier au centre de la table, puis s'éclipsa. Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange. Les neuf adultes sortaient dorénavant de leur torpeur pour considérer leur environnement. J'observai l'anxiété se peindre sur leur visage. Je collai mon oreille contre la fenêtre afin d'entendre les premiers mots échangés.

"Où suis-je?"

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Je ne sens plus mes jambes!"

Apparemment, leur bas du corps restait paralysé. Était-ce un effet résiduel de la drogue? La perte de sensation fit monter l'angoisse de chacun. Tous étaient affolés et sanglotant. Malgré la situation, je ne pouvais intervenir sans avoir la certitude que leur vie serait hors de danger. Je descendis une marche de l'escalier de secours le plus silencieusement possible. Mon mouvement ne produisit qu'un léger tintement métallique auquel personne ne fit attention. Je m'accroupis, et analysai la fenêtre plus attentivement. Elle était verrouillée de l'intérieur, je ne pouvais donc pas faire appel à l'un des otages paralysés. Un coup de coude défoncerait le verre, mais attirerait les ravisseurs. En riposte, je pourrais les aveugler avec mes grenades fumigènes et les neutraliser avec le taser attaché à ma ceinture. Les otages n'auraient plus qu'à se plier en deux pour éviter les balles perdues. C'était le mieux que je pusse faire.

J'empoignais mon taser lorsque la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentit. Aucun des otages ne fit de geste indiquant qu'il avait entendu ou qu'il possédait l'appareil, mais plusieurs se servirent un cookie. La sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois et j'aperçus un téléphone portable encastré dans le mur de briques. L'écran lumineux affichait "Monsieur Toqué". Je serrai les dents et portai le téléphone contre mon masque.

Je commençai à perdre patience lorsque la voix joueuse du Joker retentit.

"Bonsoir Batman."

Il ricana.

"On t'a posé un lapin, pas trop vexé?

— Qu'est….

— Chut, ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions, ma chauve-souris."

Un concert de rires, dont une voix aigüe aux accents mesquins semblable à celle de Poison Ivy, résonna au bout du fil.

"On a finalement annulé notre petite réunion, mais nous avons prévu une surprise pour toi.

— Tu vas adorer, surenchérit Poison Ivy d'un ton caressant.

— Des neufs otages présents, nous avons deux sénateurs, un banquier, un médecin, deux réceptionnistes et un concierge de l'hôtel Plethora, une sage-femme et un complice. Si tu essaies d'entrer dans la pièce par effraction, il te descendra aussitôt."

Je relevai les yeux afin d'identifier le loup parmi les agneaux.

"Inutile de chercher à le démasquer! Il est très bon acteur. Alors on va jouer à un petit jeu, Batman, chuchota la voix vicieuse du Joker. En sachant qu'actuellement nous nous dirigeons vers Arkham pour libérer nos amis, et qu'il faut à tout prix en avertir le commissaire Gordon, tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre du temps ici. Toutefois, je vais te laisser la possibilité de sauver trois personnes. Mes amis les laisseront partir, et tu pourras récupérer ton véhicule."

Il avait tout prévu.

"Autrement, si tu déroges au plan, tu perdras un de tes proches. Je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir lequel, _Batman_."

Le nom avait été prononcé avec emphase. Qui pouvait-il retenir entre ses griffes? Dick? J'essayai d'appeler la batcycle avec la boucle de ma ceinture, mais aucun crissement de pneu ne retentit dans le silence de la nuit noire. Je reportai mon attention sur les otages aux expressions déchirantes. Une voix sifflante et rocailleuse, comme le saphir d'un gramophone grattant un vieux vinyle, s'éleva à mon oreille.

"Batmaaaan, n'est-ce pas une belle soirée pour mourir? "

Scarecrow.

"Nous approchons d'Arkham, alors, qui as-tu chois de sauveri? Qui vas-tu… _laisser crever_?

— Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, raisonna le Joker d'un ton docte. Il y a suffisamment de criminalité dans cette ville, tu ne voudrais pas être responsable de l'évasion d'un asile complet, n'est-ce pas? Nous savons que le choix est ardu, tous ces innocents...Mais tu dois **choisir** , Batman. Que sont de simples réceptionnistes contre deux sénateurs? La vie d'un enfant vaut-elle celle d'un médecin?"

Mon regard se posa sur la jeune femme rousse qui serrait son ventre.

Scarecrow commença à compter de sa voix sifflante.

1...2...3...

Ma respiration se coupa. Pour la première fois, je me rendis compte que mon cœur battait fortement dans ma cage thoracique. Je ne voulais pas choisir. Je ne voulais abandonner personne. Il y avait forcément une faille.

"Tu dois agir vite. Pense à toute cette terreur qui se répandra si tu ne te décides pas. Pense à ces enfants au visage baigné de larmes, serrant le corps éventré de leur parent contre leur pyjama immaculé. La flamme d'allégresse s'éteignant dans leur regard et leur peau de porcelaine, plissée par la douleur et le désespoir. C'est ce que tu veux?"

J'éloignai le téléphone et décidai de me concentrer sur les neuf hommes et femmes pour les étudier et réfléchir aux options qui se présentaient à moi. La peur se lisait sur leur visage. La deuxième femme avait un air vaguement familier. Jason avait longtemps séjourné au Plethora avant de s'installer dans un appartement. Il avait refusé mon invitation au manoir, et cela l'avait perdu.

La brise fraîche caressait mon menton et s'insérait sous ma cape, m'enserrant dans un étau glacial. Mon cœur ne battait plus depuis plusieurs mois, ce n'était plus qu'une pierre grise qui semblait peser une tonne dans ma cage thoracique. Dans le froid hivernal, mon costume n'offrait aucune isolation, je me sentais nu comme au premier jour. Il me sembla sentir une présence dans mon dos, discrète et silencieuse. Un souffle à mon oreille ou une chaleur près de moi. Toutefois, lorsque je me retournai, mes yeux ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Son aide, il me l'avait enlevée, comme il m'avait enlevé Selina.

Mon cœur battait toujours à la chamade et Scarecrow continuait à égrener les secondes près de mon tympan.

Au bout d'un moment, je me détendis avec un plan en tête. Poison Ivy m'appelait. Scarecrow était déjà rendu à sept minutes cinquante-quatre.

"Batman? Nous sommes sur le pont, claironna-t-elle avec délectation.

J'ai choisi", prononçai-je calmement.

Le Joker poussa une exclamation excitée.

"Les deux hommes côte à côte dans la vingtaine, et la femme brune. "

Il eut cette fois une exclamation déçu, tandis que mon impatience grandissait.

"Tu n'essaies même pas de sauver cette jeune mère?

—Plus tard."

Le Joker rit avec incrédulité, ce qui affuta un peu plus ma colère. La communication coupa brusquement. Je composai le numéro personnel de James Gordon. Il envoya aussitôt plusieurs patrouilles.

Dans la salle de réunion, les trois personnes désignées furent évacuées. Le Joker avait tenu parole. Trois hommes armés restèrent afin de garder le reste des otages.

Une fois la porte refermée, je défonçai la fenêtre d'un coup de coude et l'enjamba. Je balançai aussitôt deux grenades fumigènes. A travers la fumée, je neutralisai l'homme armé le plus proche avec mon taser. Avec la crosse de son arme, je sonnai les deux derniers gardes. La femme enceinte surgit brusquement devant moi et brandit un pistolet que je dégageai d'un coup de pied. J'écrasai mon coude droit dans son plexus cœliaque. Elle tomba au sol, la respiration coupée. Je l'immobilisai, le genou enfoncé dans son faux ventre et braquai son propre beretta contre sa tempe.

"Qui le Joker a-t-il kidnappé?"

Elle eut un rire hystérique.

"Huit personnes."

J'écrasai le canon contre ses lèvres pour la pousser à l'aveu avec un grognement caverneux pour l'impressionner.

"P...Pen...Pennyw...orth"

Je marquai une pause, puis me reprit. J'abattis la crosse du beretta sur son nez qui se fractura.

Sans un regard pour le reste des otages aux poumons encore irrités, je me précipitai hors de la pièce. A l'étage inférieur du bâtiment il y avait trois autres hommes que j'aveuglai avec mes dernières grenades fumigènes. Ils tirèrent dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir de m'atteindre alors que je me pressais contre le mur, hors de leur portée. Dans la confusion, l'un d'entre eux mourut autour d'une constellation de tâches rouges. Je finis le reste au corps à corps et les ligotai avec des cordes et des ficelles qui traînaient.

Dehors, trois silhouettes étaient allongées sur le côté; la paralysie ne s'était pas dissipée. Je les mis en position assise et la femme que j'avais reconnu comme étant la réceptionniste du Plethora m'informa se sentir somnolente. Je m'apprêtai à téléphoner aux urgences lorsque le cellulaire du Joker sonna de lui-même. Je décrochai.

"Remarquable, Batman", complimenta une voix joueuse. "Tu as très bien joué sur ce coup, et toujours avec une classe admirable. Malheureusement tu apprendras que ton intervention était inutile. Ces pauvres innocents vont crever. N'est-ce pas Ivy?

—Crois-tu qu'ils ont aimé ma recette de cookies, Batman?"

Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre pour une fraction de seconde.

"Merci beaucoup pour la cavalerie envoyée. Scarecrow se charge personnellement de ton ami Jim Gordon."

"Et qu'en dit ce cher Alfred Pennyworth, assassiné par ta négligence? continua-t-il"

Je ne laissai pas cette information investir mon cerveau et rétorquai sur le champ:

" J'ai respecté le contrat!

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je le respecterai moi-même."

Il éclata de rire et un cri rageur voulut franchir mes lèvres. Je perdais mon sang froid, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir me raisonner. La réceptionniste tandis une main vers moi, son visage déformé par la douleur. Je me penchai, pour lui poser une question et probablement recueillir ses derniers mots.

"Combien ont mangé un cookie?

— Tous, souffla-t-elle, sauf la… enceinte."

Sa main empoigna mon bras fortement, tandis que la sueur dévalait son front.

Je recollai le téléphone contre mon oreille.

"Je sens l'espoir te quitter, Batman. Je peux comprendre, vraiment. J'ai le chef Gordon à ma droite qui rend ses derniers soupirs. Une pensée à partager Monsieur le commissaire?"

Des paroles décousues prononcées dans un gargouillement résonnèrent.

"Il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. Le gaz l'a rendu fou, Scarecrow s'est vraiment surpassé. Je veux que tu contemples, Batman, les ruines de ce que tu as toi-même engendré. Malgré toutes tes chutes, Gotham a pardonné tes fautes. On dit que l'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs, je pense que c'est à notre tour d'être louangés par les livres. Ton secret, que tu pensais si bien gardé, t'as handicapé pendant toutes ces années et t'as privé d'une vie dont tu aurais pu être fier. Tu pensais aider Gotham à se reconstruire, mais tu as creusé ta propre tombe au fil des ans. Tu ne cherches plus une justice, tu chasses les fantômes de ton passé. Mais jamais de morts, hein Batman? Tu te soumets à cette règle pour conserver ton humanité. Je t'ai tout enlevé. Ta chatte sur le toit brûlant, ta dernière figure paternelle et ton fils par procuration. Ils n'étaient que des obstacles dans notre jeu du chat et de la souris. Et dorénavant, j'espère que tu joueras avec dévouement.

Nous nous appartenons mutuellement, Batman, et je pense que nous devrions entretenir l'exclusivité de notre relation. J'ai longtemps espéré te voir retourner ta cape et me rejoindre, on aurait pu rire de concert. Mais tu as raison, la poursuite est tellement plus amusante.

Alors, Batman, es-tu prêt à jouer ou dois-tu encore être amputé d'un proche? »

Le rire du Joker raisonna contre les parois de mon crâne et je le sentais m'observer, probablement à travers les caméras du port.

Je brisai le cellulaire dans mon poing alors que la cage thoracique de la réceptionniste s'immobilisait.

J'étais prêt à jouer car je n'avais déjà plus rien à perdre.

 **Fin**

* * *

J'ai hésité à l'indiquer plus haut... l'histoire se situe après la mort de Jason, qui a été tué par le Joker, comme Selina.

Pour ceux qui seraient confus, un cellulaire est un téléphone portable. Je suis désolé si d'autres expressions se sont glissées comme ça dans le texte, j'espère que ça ne gênera pas votre compréhension. En écrivant l'OS, j'ai beaucoup pensé à l'anglais. C'est pour cela que le petit jeu du Joker, qui est qui, rend assez mal. En anglais le nom des professions ne s'accorde pas selon le sexe, contrairement au français. La devinette du Joker fonctionnerait donc mieux en anglais. Si vous avez bien compris, la sage-femme est bien un sage-femme.

Le choix des trois personnes à sauver a été fait au hasard de la part de Batman. En effet, il était persuadé de pouvoir les sauver. Il a su lire à travers les lignes pour la femme enceinte, mais ne s'est pas attendu à ce que le Joker ait prévu son sauvetage.

Enfin, oui le Joker sait que Batman est Bruce Wayne. Pour moi, ça a toujours été une évidence que la véritable identité du vigilante importait peu au Joker. J'approfondirais peut-être le sujet dans un autre OS.

Merci de votre lecture et passez un bon temps des fêtes!


End file.
